DESCRIPTION: The link between TCDD or dioxin and endometriosis will be investigated in these studies. The phenotype and function of the immune cells in uterine and ectopic endometrium and peripheral blood from TCDD-treated rhesus monkeys will be related to expression of the aryl hydrocarbon receptor (AhR), cytochrome P4501A1 expression and serum levels of dioxin/furan compounds. The investigators have available a colony of female rhesus monkeys, both chronic TCDD exposed females and controls. The studies are designed to elucidate the role of chronic exposure to TCDD on the rhesus endometrium, leading to development of insight into the role of TCDD, development of biomarkers, therapeutic and diagnostic approaches. Uterine and ectopic endometrium samples from these monkeys will be characterized to compare leucocyte subpopulations, expression of specific activation markers and production of antibodies in TCDD-exposed females and controls. The phenotype, AhR and CYP1A1 expression and cytokine production the uterine endometrium (UTEM) and of PB leucocyte will be analyzed. In situ phenotypic analysis and intracellular staining for cytokine production and expression of AhR and CYP1A1 by specific cell types will be conducted.